sonicthehedgiemobiusfanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Litemon Tales
Overveiw Litemon Tales is about Destiney the Hedgehog and Darangel the Litemon. When a Vampire energy gene is fired into Destiney, she starts acting strange and different than she had before. Her personality becomes more Naive and shy then before. When it's discovered that she has actually has become an outer personality, and has an inner personality, she is shocked! When Darangel and Destiney are finally able to telepathically communicate, she learns that the story behind this unfolds and figures out how Darangel was born as her inner self... Characters Add to the roster if your character is going to be in this! *Destiney the Hedgehog *Darangel the Litemon *Thirza the Hedgehog *Zaniha the Litemon *Tessa the Litemon *Heina the Litemon *Tianshi the Hedgehog *Synthria the Hedgehog *Fate the Dark *Shinu the Vamphog *Tia the Hedgehog Prolouge "Do you know what it is like to discover your true self? I was just as amazed when I found out, of course... the course of events went strangely. And what I mean by your true self in this mannor... is... well... an Inner self. It could be the other you, the you that you wish to bem or the real you. Most people claim it's the real me, but I don't beleive that... until I find real proof of that. You wish to know my story? I shall tell you then! It all starts with my sisters and an old enemy of mine... in fact if it weren't for him... I wouldn't even be telling you this story. quite Ironic, isn't it?" ~Destiney~ Chapter 1: The Litemon brought to Life. The wind of the crisp Autumn air blows in the wind as Destiney, Thirza, and Tianshi stand together. In front of them stands a Hedgehog who looks as if he had dark intentions. Destiney takes a battle stance, with Tianshi and Thirza behind her. The Hedgehog stands calm and confident, ready to strike them. Destiney: *growls* Ready girls? Thirza: Ready as ever Dessie! Tianshi: Affirmative Dest! Destiney: *thinks* ~This'll be tricky... Shinu's a Vampire... I hope we can pull this off...~ Shinu: One of you three go ahead... I'll let a lady go first. Tianshi: Pick me! Pick Me! Destiney: You actually act excited to fight him Tian. Thirza: Oi... Shinu: Your hesitating... Tianshi: Pfff... because I can see through your- *is cut off by Thirza* Thirza: We don't need to hear your hallucinations Tianshi. Destiney: Yeah... Shinu: Well, i'll get started then. *grins, showing fang. He transports behind Tianshi then kicks her in the back* Tianshi: *off the ground for a moment* I BELEIVE I CAN FL- *hits the ground with her face* -LY! Destiney & Thirza: *facepalm* Shinu: How lovely... Destiney: Combo move Thirza? Thirza: You betcha! Destiney & Thirza: *they lock their arms and then put their shoulder blades together.* CHAOS TWIN INFERNO! *they fire an attack of chaos energy in the form of flames* Shinu: *takes the attack, trying to force it back* I hate it when they do this! Destiney: *smirks, stops the attack* How do ya like us now? Thirza: Yeah! Tianshi: *blows a razzberry at Shinu* Shinu: *frowns, examining Destiney* Interesting... Destiney: *growls* What the heck do you think your doing!? Shinu: *darkly grins, he forms an energy sphere in his hand. The sphere is red with little bats in it.* Thirza: What do you think your doing Shi-nut?! Shinu: I'm not going to harm her, if that's what you think. I actually have a different intention in mind. Destiney: *gulps* And that would be...? Shinu: You'll learn... Tianshi: You better not do anything funny! Thirza: Yeah! Tianshi: *waves a "Boo Shinu!" Sign around* Destiney: *facepalm* No funny buisness Tianshi! Shinu: *chuckles darkly, hides in a tree, waiting to strike* Thirza: Heeey... Where'd Shinut go? Destiney: *looks around, worried* Now i'm feeling un-easy about this... Tianshi: Don't worry Onee-chan! Maybe a big bug ate him! Destiney: I said no funny buisness! Tianshi: It's not funny buisness! Thirza: Be quiet Tianshi! That's what she's saying! Destiney: *turns around, looking for Shinu* I know he's still here somewhere... Shinu: *quietly* That's right... *hurls the orb at her as quick as he can* Thirza: *see's it* Dessie look out! Destiney: *turns back around* Kya?! *She's hit by the orb and it blows into her on impact, sending her flying into a tree.* Tianshi: Oh no Onee-chan! Thirza: Dessie! *runs over to her* Destiney: *trying to stand herself up* Thirza: Dessie! Are you alright!? Destiney: *slides back down with her back against the tree* I don't think so Thirz... Thirza: Stay here Dessie! I'm going to figure out where that coward Shinut went! *quickly darts off* Destiney: Ugh... What the heck happened? I'm feeling really... strange... *closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep against the tree* bright white, zircon, and red Hedgehog girl appears in front of Destiney, looking at her with bright red eyes Destiney: Huh? *looks up at her* Who're you? And what're you doing? Hedgehog Girl: If you must know who I am.. *kneels down in front of Destiney* My name is Darangel. Destiney: *confused face* Darangel? That's a... peculiar name... Darangel: It means Angel of Darkness... Destiney: Kya?! A-are you going to hurt me?! Darangel: No... But I need you to stand up for a moment... Destiney: Why do I have to? Darangel: Please just do it... Destiney: Fine... *stands herself up* Darangel: *stands as well* Now hold still... Destiney: Er... okay? I don't have a clue why your having me do this... Darangel: *a small little light appears in her hand, she places it on Destineys chest, then waits a moment* Destiney: Wha? What was that!? Darangel: Nothing really. Destiney: How are you so sure....? *sweatdrop* Darangel: Because I know what it is, and I know your getting drowsy. Destiney: How did you know? Darangel: Because that was a special object I made just for you. Destiney: What're you doing to me? Darangel: You'll figure out eventually... *smiles, presses her finger on Destineys forehead* Destiney: !! *she suddenly groans, and falls over fainted* Darangel: *chuckles* Sweet dreams... scene fades as the blurred visions of Thirza shaking her comes to a clearer veiw. Thirza: Dessie!? Are you there?! Destiney: Huh...? *rubs her eyes* Wha...? Where'd that girl go? Thirza: What girl? If you mean Tianshi, she made friends with a squirrle. *points up* Destiney: Huh? Didn't you see her? She.. she was white and red and turqoise! Thirza: I didn't see anyone like that come around.. you must have been dreaming Dessie. but in the mean time, take a good look at yourself and me! *points to new black markings on Destineys arms* Destiney: Huh? *looks closely* Did Tianshi dye my furr?! Thirza: No! I went looking for Shinu and when I came back our hair grew and half of our furr turned black! Destiney: That's... really.. strange... It's kinda the shape of the girl I dreamed of... Thirza: Really? That's strange... Tianshi: Onee-chan! Destiney: *looks up* Huh?! Tianshi: Look out! *drops some Acorns on her* Destiney: Wuah! *trys to cover herself* Tianshi! Thirza: Oi.. Destiney: Heh... I have to admit that's kinda cute of her to do... Tianshi: Eyah!? Cute?! Normally you'd try to kill me for doing something like that! Thirza: Really weird things are happening Tianshi.. don't always expect this... Destiney: Really... weird... things... End of Chapter Chapter 2: What could it be? "Two weeks after that fight and the weird incident, and yet Destiney still acts strange. I'm starting to wonder if there was a weird happening. Maybe that dream she said she had when she passed out was more than I thought. I'll have to ask her what that white girl was like, maybe there's an explaination to all of this. In the mean time, we have to go track down where Tianshi and Tia went off to, a lovely start to the day..." ~Thirza~ Thirza is leaning against a tree, thinking carefully. Destiney, is up in the tree, hanging upside down on a branch. Thirza climbs up the tree quickly and sits down next to Destiney. Thirza: Hey Dest, can I ask you something? Destiney: Yes Thirzie? Thirza: Remember that fight a few weeks ago, and that weird dream you said you had? Destiney: Yeah, I remember. Is there something that you're interested in knowing about? Thirza: Yes, I'm interested in that girl that was in your dream. What did she look like, what was her name? Destiney: Well... she kinda looked like me, except she had hair longer than mine so it nearly reached the ball of her foot. Her eyes were a bit sharper and narrow, which was kind-of a scary looking trait in her. She had the same bangs as we do to, except hers reach down to her chest, while ours reach to our collar bone, and- Thirza: Okay, I think that's good enough on the description Dest. Destiney: Oh, Okay. Thirza: And what was her name exactly? Destiney: She said her name was Darangel, and that it meant the Angel of Darkness in some race or something, not sure... Thirza: That's strange... *counts in her head* And her name has the exact same amount of letters as yours... Destiney: That's a bit creepy *shrugs* Thirza: Yup. Say... have you seen Tia and Tianshi around here? Destiney: Uh... weren't you watching them? Thirza: Oh boy... Destiney: We better go look for them right now. Thirza: Agreed. *jumps out of the tree* C'mon down Dessie! Destiney: *lets herself slip of the branch, then flips so she then lands on her feet* I'm here! Thirza: Wanna race for 'em? Destiney: Sure! Let's go! Category:Fanfics Category:Projects Category:Storys